1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to fluid valves and actuators, and more particularly to combination high pressure actuator regulating valves.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of background, in connection with refrigeration and cooling systems it is generally known to employ flow control valves that selectively shut off the flow of water or water-based coolant in a first line based on the refrigerant pressure in a second line so as to set up a dynamic and more efficient refrigeration cycle. It is further known to employ a bellows-style flow control valve in such applications, wherein the pressure in the refrigerant line would act on one side of the bellows and thereby cause an expansion or contraction of the bellows that translates through some kind of linkage to mechanical movement of the valve operably installed within the water line. While such bellows-type valves have been generally sufficient as used in the art, with the advent of high pressure refrigerants, such valves have been rendered less effective and even un-operable or non-compliant with relevant codes. In fact, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), through the Clean Air Act, is currently regulating the production and use of refrigerants more closely. These changes will eventually eliminate air conditioning and heat pump refrigerants containing chlorine, due to growing concerns about ozone depletion. As such, HCFC refrigerants like commonly-used R12, R22 and R407c are being phased out and are no longer to be in use by the year 2015. R410A is an HFC refrigerant that has been developed to replace HCFC refrigerants like R22 and meet these standards. R410A operates efficiently, but at pressures on the order of 1.6 times the pressure for other refrigerants such as R22, or currently at system pressures of up to about 650 psi. The practical effect on valve design of such a pressure requirement is actually by a factor of two-and-a-half to five times, as UL approval requires either (a) 500,000 cycles at 2.5× design pressure or (b) 5× proof pressure with no cycling. Accordingly, these higher pressure requirements have introduced new challenges for traditional bellows-style valves. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs and providing further advantages over prior art flow control valves. However, as will be appreciated from the following disclosure, the technology developed for this refrigeration context, namely, a high pressure actuator regulating valve, may be employed in other high pressure contexts as well, such that it is to be understood that the refrigeration valve context of the present invention is merely illustrative of aspects of the present invention.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,814 to Carson, Jr. is directed to a temperature regulator employing opposed expansible and collapsible corrugated metal walls or bellows with an interposed valve member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,552 to Lear is directed to a control valve structure in which a valve housing is closely encompassed by a bellows for the dual purpose of obtaining a compact unit and providing heat exchange between the housing and bellows. This structure is specially adapted for use in conjunction with an expansible portion of a thermostatic device which may be mounted in relatively intimate relation with the bellows without substantial heat transference from the expansible portion of the bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,109 to Johnson is directed to a valve having improved balancing means adapted to render the valve extremely sensitive to changes in the pressure of the vapor and, consequently, sensitive to changes in the temperature of the medium in which the thermostat is located and having improved means for guiding the throttle toward and away from its seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,665 to Sengstaken is directed to a control system for controlling the rate of delivery of feed water to boiler furnaces in accordance with water level and in with changes in the rates of combustion as required by the demand for steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,560 to Warnke is directed to a leak-proof cylinder adapted for use as a pneumatic, hydraulic, or any fluid operated cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,038 to Winkler is directed to a pressure sensitive mechanism, and particularly to corrugated metal bellows of the type used to control a device (such as a valve or a switch) as a function of pressure changes either on the exterior or on the interior of the bellows, or as a function of temperature changes to which the unit is subjected, or as a correlated function of both temperature and pressure changes to accomplish density responsiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,451 to Hunter is directed to improvements in automatically operable thermostatic apparatus using cubical expansion of a vaporized volatile fluid to produce a mechanical result, providing an improved pressure generator which includes a casing to be located within the space where a controlled temperature is desired, the casing closely confining a volatile liquid in which is mounted a bellows or hollow contractible element which is completely filled with a non-compressible liquid, and further providing an improved valve and quick acting valve operating mechanism, the valve being interposable in a fuel line of a burner for heating said space and which includes a bellows or a suitable fluid operated means connected by a line to said pressure generator and to coordinate the operation of said elements with other elements disclosed to provide a highly efficient system of temperature control.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,125 to Fischer is directed to an apparatus for the control of the pressure ratios which may exist across the inlet and outlet of elastic fluid devices such as the fluid expansion turbines utilized in the air conditioning of aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,044 to Eggenberger is directed to a hydraulic-mechanical device for overcoming inherent instability in a hydraulic regulator used to control the steam supply to the shaft packing seal of a steam turbine type of prime mover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,535 to Anderson is directed to systems whereby a variable condition such as furnace draft, may be regulated automatically or manually, and more particularly, to a system having means that may be located at a point remote from the furnace or point of regulation for transferring the regulating operation from automatic to manual, or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,614 to Gray is directed to a compensating bellows system acting to supplement the response of an opposed bellows. The compensating bellows system is liquid filled and is connected through a restriction with the liquid filling the opposed bellows so that upon any change the effect of the compensating bellows has a rate relating to the change in the pressure differential which modifies the compensation. By this expedient, the compensating bellows system corrects for lag or hysteresis in the opposed bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,427 to Carson is directed to improvements in high performance servo valves on the type in which the position of a slide valve determines the flow of pressurized fluid from a supply source to a ram or other load. More particularly, the invention concerns such a servo valve in which the slide valve position is controlled by an electro-hydraulic actuator functioning to convert a low-level electrical signal into a proportional hydraulic control pressure reduced by the actuator from the supply source and acting on one end of the slide valve in opposition to the pressure of the supply source acting on a differential area thereof. The pressure of the supply source is generally considered as constant, but in actual practice it is usually subject to pressure fluctuations which may have a fluctuation frequency as high as or greater than 250 cycles/sec. This invention aims to so dynamically balance the slide valve that the accuracy and sensitivity of the servo will not be effected by such pressure fluctuations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,173 to Dobrick is directed to valves of the type operated by fluid pressure to open and close a fluid passage configured to reduce the tendency of obstructions such as ice and dirt to interfere with effective operation and with an improved bellows arrangement for operating the valve, characterized by a novel construction of the bellows and an associated spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,883 to Murphy is directed to a liquid damped vibration isolator and more particularly to a vibration isolator including means to provide fluid damping of movements in horizontal and vertical planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,740 to Perkey et al. is directed to a fluid pressure responsive control apparatus, including an evacuated bellows member or the like, configured to be less susceptible to physical vibration and to have a much higher natural frequency of vibration than is likely to occur in the course of its usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,022 to Aldinger is directed to differential pressure responsive devices of the liquid-filled type having a plurality of flexible walls some of which are exposed to the pressures of which the difference is to be sensed for control, indication, or the like, such devices being adapted to be coupled to the aforesaid pressures and to produce a motion output of an order suitable for positioning the core of a differential transformer, for operating a mechanical linkage, and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,672 to Morgan is directed to pressure responsive devices for displacing an actuator element in response to pressure applied to a flexible wall member. More particularly, the invention is concerned with protection of the flexible wall member when the applied pressure exceeds a predetermined value which would normally damage the member. The basic idea of the overpressure protection feature is to support the side of a bellows opposite that side which is acted on by the applied pressure. The unique overpressure protection arrangement of the invention is effective to create a pressure balance which opposes the forces of the applied pressure but only when the applied pressure exceeds a predetermined value that would normally damage the bellows. To accomplish this pressure balance a second flexible wall member in the form of a flexible diaphragm cooperates with the bellows to define a fluid filled enclosure. The fluid in this enclosure is preferably a liquid so that the volume of liquid displaced by movement of the bellows is accommodated by movement of the diaphragm. The extent of displacement of the diaphragm beyond a predetermined maximum is prevented by the cooperating wall portions of the housing and an actuator movable relative to the housing. The movement of the actuator is limited so that the diaphragm cannot be displaced to accommodate more than a predetermined volume of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,310 to Baumann is directed to valves operated by integral components within the valve housing outside of the valve flow channel, namely, an improved valve which eliminates many of the components which cause sealing, wear and freezing problems; which has an operator integrally formed therein; which can be opened or closed responsive to a signal from an outside source; which has a sealed flow channel therein; which may be designed to be normally closed; which has a simple, compact, rugged, reliable and efficient design; which utilizes components which are self aligning; which may readily be assembled and disassembled; and which may be operated by fluid pressure, which reduces radiation heat loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,440 to Archer et al. is directed to new and useful improvements in valves, and has particular reference to valves adapted to be controlled by air, oil or other fluid supplied thereto independently of the fluid in the pipe or other conduit controlled by the valve itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,922 to Spender et al. is directed to an ambient pressure compensated transmission throttle valve control having a precalibrated bellows subassembly and having an improved means for supporting and reinforcing the diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,241 to Skoli is directed to a fluid-actuated valve operator in which a pair of valve casings and a medially disposed spacer ring define a diaphragm chamber. Flexible diaphragms are secure respectively between each of the casings and the spacer ring. One of the casings and the spacer ring are perforated to admit control fluid for selectively manipulating the two diaphragms and thereby the associated valve element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,422 to Michelson is directed to a valve assembly for use in pipelines including a main valve housing having a valve chamber with opposed inlet and outlet ports. Valve heads in the chamber are advanced toward the respective ports to close the same. Auxiliary valves are disposed in housings between said ports and the downstream and upstream portions of the pipeline to close the pipelines for isolating the main valve housing so as to prevent loss of fluid or of pressure in the lines while the main valve housing is removed for purposes of repair or replacement. All valves are actuated by expandable bellows in response to the pressure of a control fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,109 to Smith is directed to a fuel emission control system comprising a gas tank and interconnecting lines with an inflatable tank and a pressure responsive valve which is operable to vent the excess pressure in the fuel tank and the inflatable tank to the atmosphere through emission absorptive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,369 to Johnson is directed to a pressure regulator of the “straight-through” type employs a stationary valve member clamped between axially aligned tubes carried on inlet and outlet body parts. A flexible diaphragm clamped between the body parts has a seat ring cooperating with a face on the valve member to provide a fully balanced valve construction controlling flow of fluid between the inlet tube and the outlet tube. An inner rim on the diaphragm is clamped between the stationary member and the inlet tube, and a tubular portion of the diaphragm slidably receives the outlet tube. Concentric axially extending convolutions each “U” shaped in cross-section provide rolling diaphragm action adjacent the inner and outer peripheries. A control screen downstream from the stationary valve member diffuses high velocity flow issuing between the valve face and seat ring, and passage means establish communication between the fluid downstream from the control screen and a chamber defined between the diaphragm and the inlet body part. A spring within the body acts to move the diaphragm in a direction opposed by pressure in the chamber. Stiffener plates confine a central portion of the diaphragm between them and are secured together in a manner to eliminate any leakage path. Tubular projections on one plate extend through aligned apertures in the diaphragm and in other plate, each projection having an enlarged integral end wall forming a clamping lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,834 to Kramer is directed to is a pressostat assembly which includes two bellows, one inside the other, which have fluid communication. Both bellows are fixedly attached to a rod form of operating member and the outer bellows operates to impart a closing movement to the operating member if the inner bellows should develop a leak. The effective cross sectional area of the outer bellows is larger that that of the inner bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,770 to Kayser is directed to a valve that has a housing provided with an inlet for pressurized fluid, a valve seat having a seating surface, and a valve member exposed to the incoming pressurized fluid and having a cooperating surface juxtaposed and normally in engagement with the seating surface. At least one of these surfaces is provided with a shallow recess in which a conduit terminates which communicates with the inlet so as to admit into the recess sufficient pressurized fluid to lift the valve member off the valve seat. A control valve is interposed in the conduit and can be operated to permit the flow of pressurized fluid therethrough and into the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,842 to Yoshimura is directed to a control valve device for closing and opening a fluid passage in response to a pressure signal is provided with a chamber composed of a pair of bellows for elongating and crumpling in accordance with the pressure signal thereby to achieve adequate closing and opening operation in such dusty and high temperature fluid as the exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,722 to Niederer, Sr. is directed to a fluid actuator in which excessive pressure is relieved by controlled destruction of an internal extensible diaphragm without damage to the exterior structural integrity of the actuator. Upon occurrence of such abnormal excessive pressure in the actuator pressure chamber, the diaphragm, which is otherwise substantially supported, is permitted to deform at a known location until fracturing thereof occurs to release fluid from the pressure chamber. In one form the invention comprises an opening in the actuator guide cap and in other forms comprises openings in the actuator piston or an enlargement in part of the guide cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,777 to Haase is directed to an adjustable bellows mechanism in a fuel control apparatus for balancing the internal forces of a valve arrangement to establish a fuel flow from the control apparatus to an engine corresponding to the optimum operational parameter of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,859 to Lawsing is directed to a pressure or temperature sensor that translates a pressure or temperature signal into a hydraulic pressure signal. The sensor or transducer utilizes no bearings, levers or pivots that would introduce errors and the control plate is supported within the casing only by bellows. The transducer has use in transmitting a hydraulic pressure signal to the fuel control in a gas turbine in response either to a pressure or temperature signal such as engine inlet temperature or compressor discharge pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,654 to McInerney is directed to a feedwater controller for a flash type water tube boiler wherein feedwater flow through steam generating coils heated by combustion gases is compensated and adjusted, in order to provide proper combustion heat input over a broad range of boiler operating pressures and feedwater temperatures. Flowing feedwater affects combustion heat input through predetermined variations in fuel and air input to the boiler's burner. As disclosed, the first embodiment utilizes temperature and pressure compensating gates in a cylindrical orifice containing a spherical flow control member. Fuel/air control of the generator is provided through movement of the flow control member due to the forces induced by flowing feedwater. In an alternate embodiment, utilizes a piston in the feedwater flow path having a slotted cylindrical metering orifice attached thereto. Internal of the cylindrical orifice is a cooperating temperature compensated helical flow control member. Feedwater flow adjustments over a wide range of feedwater temperature is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,209 to McManigal is directed to a high pressure gas regulator, the combination comprising an axially movable poppet and an orifice controlled by the poppet in response to poppet axial movement, the orifice having upstream and downstream sides; a main diaphragm responsive to gas pressure at the downstream side of the orifice and operatively connected with the poppet to control poppet movement toward or away from the orifice in response to an increase or decrease in pressure a the downstream side of the orifice, respectively, auxiliary pressure responsive structure at the upstream side of the orifice, moving the poppet and orifice together or apart in response to a decrease or increase in pressure at the upstream side of the orifice, respectively, and housing structure enclosing the poppet, orifice, main diaphragm, and auxiliary pressure responsive structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,981 to Cunningham et al. is directed to a system for isolating a supported structure from transmitting vibrations to a supporting base in a spacecraft provides six degrees of freedom in a kinematic mounting. Six isolator elements in a symmetric arrangement of three skewed isolator pairs provides viscous damping and vibration and shock attenuation during launch and operation in space. The isolators employ two degrees of freedom flexure joints at each mounting point to assure primarily axial deflection and minimize bending moments, and have tuning springs to optimize performance. The system permits deterministic design and allows calculation of all loads from the nominal geometry and the isolator axial stiffness. Limit stops are provided between the supporting structure and the supported structure to limit excursions of the isolator members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,042 to Paskus is directed to a valve for setting the dampening level of a fluidic suspension strut. The valve is especially suited for use within suspension struts of the kind having a cylinder, a telescopically interfitted piston, and an annulus between the cylinder and the interfitted piston. The valve includes a valve body, a valve stem, a housing, and a pressure sensing assembly. The valve responds to steady-state, load-induced pressure variations in the piston to regulate the flow of the fluid and the resulting damping characteristics of the strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,454 to Klembczyk et al. is directed to a hydraulic damper including a cylinder and a piston rod and a seal for the piston rod and a metal bellows fixedly mounted between the cylinder and the piston rod for accepting leakage of hydraulic fluid from the cylinder, and a spring arrangement encircling the cylinder and piston rod, the spring arrangement consisting of two equal length, equal size springs wound in opposite directions with their outer ends fixed to the cylinder and piston rod and having their inner ends bearing against each other to eliminate the application of torque from the springs to the bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,227 to Takaku et al. is directed to a control valve is disclosed which is capable of supplying a required control pressure to an actuator such as a brake booster, for example. The control valve includes a valve mechanism within a housing, and the valve mechanism comprises a piston which is associated with a solenoid. When the solenoid is excited, the piston is driven for movement to switch a flow path within the housing. In this manner, the atmosphere, acting as a control pressure, is introduced into a variable pressure chamber defined within the housing. The atmosphere which is introduced into the variable pressure chamber is arranged to push back the piston, so that a control pressure which depends on the magnitude of a current passing through the solenoid can be generated within the variable pressure chamber. As compared with a prior art arrangement, the control valve of the invention reduces the cost of the entire arrangement, and allows a piping arrangement for pressure fluid to be simplified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,413 to Krause et al. is directed to a priming system for a hydraulically actuated, electronically controlled unit injector fuel systems used on diesel engines and the like includes an accumulator charged at low pressure and in fluid communication with the manifold/rail passages leading to the individual fuel injectors, which passages are pressurized upon engine startup by the system's high pressure pump to actuate the injectors. The accumulator is plumbed into the hydraulic system by one way check valves which isolate the accumulator from the high pressure pump to permit the high pressure pump and the priming system to be located at any convenient position within the vehicle's engine compartment irrespective of their position relative to the manifold/rail passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,405 to Brandt et al. is directed to a pressure regulator body having an inlet port and an outlet port having a pressure regulator valve disposed in said pressure regulator body, said valve being moveable between and open and a closed position and being responsive to open or close the valve based at least in part on a differential pressure between the pressure in the outlet port and the pressure in the inlet port. A chamber in the pressure regulator body on the outlet port side of the valve has a conduit extending from the outlet port into said chamber. This conduit has an inside and an outside and an open end which is spaced from the valve whereby flow through the conduit flowing will pull fluid from the chamber which is located radially outwardly from said conduit as well as allowing flow directly from the valve to the open end in the conduit. The effect of this arrangement is to quickly cause less flow to a fuel tank and more flow to an engine during a desired rapid acceleration of rpm of such engine. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment, a control spring is disposed the chamber for biasing the valve toward the closed position thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,054 to Martin et al. is directed to a balanced fluid pressure regulator of the disclosed embodiment comprises a balancing bellows inside a sensing bellows to minimize the supply pressure effect for improved performance while reducing the size and weight of the regulator in comparison to a conventional regulator. A sensing duct communicates the enclosed space between the bellows with the fluid passage of the regulator downstream from a poppet valve. The cross-sectional area of the fluid passage is reduced in the vicinity of the sensing duct for decreasing the pressure in the enclosed space at high gas flow rates. The valve seat in the regulator is supported so it is free to move during assembly of the regulator to self-align the seat with the poppet valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,093 to Oliver et al. is directed to a vibration damper for a vehicle suspension system includes a pumping cylinder concentrically aligned inside a housing defining a pumping chamber having a piston stroking therein for reducing the level of vehicle vibration. An intermediate cylinder defines an intermediate chamber with the pumping cylinder and an outer chamber with the housing. Suspension fluid flows throughout each of the chambers. A valve is operably connected to an air supply of a suspension system having an air pressure relative to a mass loaded on the vehicle. The controls the distribution of fluid between the chambers relative to the pressure of the air supply and controls the amount of vibration damping inside the pumping chamber relative to the mass loaded on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,020 to Kimura et al. is directed to a control valve used for a variable displacement type compressor. The compressor has a crank chamber, a discharge pressure zone, and a supply passage. The supply passage connects the crank chamber to the discharge pressure zone. The control valve is located in the supply passage. The control valve has a valve body. The valve body adjusts the size of the opening of the supply passage in accordance with the discharge pressure. The valve body is exposed to the pressure of the supply passage. The valve body moves in accordance with the discharge pressure such that the displacement is varied to counter changes of the discharge pressure. The direction in which the valve body moves in response to an increase of the discharge is the same as the direction in which the valve body moves when the pressure of the supply passage increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,228 to Umemura et al. is directed to a control valve used for a variable displacement compressor installed in a refrigerant circuit of an air conditioner. The compressor has a control chamber and a control passage, which connects the control chamber to a pressure zone in which the pressure is different from the pressure of the control chamber. The control valve has a valve body, which is accommodated in the valve chamber for adjusting the opening size of the control passage. A pressure sensing member moves in accordance with the pressure difference between two pressure monitoring points located in the refrigerant circuit. The pressure sensing member moves the valve body such that the displacement of the compressor is varied to counter changes of the pressure difference. The force applied by an actuator corresponds to a target value of the pressure difference. The pressure sensing member moves the valve body such that the pressure difference seeks the target value. An urging member is accommodated in the valve chamber. The urging member urges the valve body in a direction to open the control passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,356 to Ota et al. is directed to a control valve used for a variable displacement compressor. The compressor has a crank chamber and a bleed passage. The control valve includes a valve housing. A valve chamber is defined in the valve housing. A valve body is accommodated in the valve chamber for adjusting the opening size of the bleed passage. A pressure sensing chamber is defined in the valve housing. A pressure sensing member separates the pressure sensing chamber into a first pressure chamber and a second pressure chamber. The pressure at a first pressure monitoring point is applied to the first pressure chamber. The pressure at a second pressure monitoring point located is applied to the second pressure chamber. The pressure sensing member moves the valve body in accordance with the pressure difference between the first pressure chamber and the second pressure chamber such that the displacement of the compressor is varied to counter changes of the pressure difference. The pressure sensing member is a bellows or a diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,855 to Heald et al. is directed to a pressure regulator having a housing with an inlet port and an outlet port. A plug is located within the housing and dividing the housing into an upper chamber and a lower chamber, with the upper and lower chamber being connected by a vent. The plug includes a fluid path between the inlet port and the bore. A yoke is adapted selectively close the fluid path in the plug. A diaphragm is located in the upper chamber and is connected to the yoke. A biasing member biases the yoke to open the fluid path through the plug. The diaphragm is configured to move the yoke to open the fluid path when pressure in the lower chamber and vented to the upper chamber through the vent is above a predetermined amount. The pressure regulator can also include a second biasing member used to positively close the fluid path through the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,164 to Koizumi et al. is directed a control valve having a high durability, so that the valve is not easily damaged even in case that the valve is provided in a corrosion gas current path. The valve has a construction such that a diaphragm (4) is contained in the valve body (2), which has a valve chamber (23) between the gas current in path (25) and the gas current out path (26). The diaphragm 4 is urged against an opening (252) formed in the center of the valve seat 231 in the valve chamber (23) to open and close the opening. The valve has a valve control member (5), which has a clamping member (3) to clamp the diaphragm and is made to contact to the diaphragm from outside to open and close the opening. The diaphragm has an urging member (41) made of ceramic, which is fixed to the opening (252) side of the diaphragm so that the resistance to corrosion of the diaphragm is improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,984 to Volovets et al. is directed to a valve and a valve assembly are provided that exhibit both highly controlled metering of fluid, as well as a high volume of fluid flow when the valve is in the fully open position. The regulating portion of the valve is provided with channels having different cross-sectional shapes, or channels having different lengths to provide staged flow. The valve is further provided with a fluid boundary element that is movably operably connected to the valve for mounting the valve to the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,628 to Thordarson et al. is directed to an intrinsically safe pneumatically actuated flow controller. A preferred embodiment for the flow controller has a housing assembly defining an inlet port, an outlet port, a pressure signal inlet port, and a main flow path extending between the inlet port and the outlet port. A restriction member is arranged in the main flow path. A first valve assembly and second valve assembly control fluid flow along the main flow path. A first regulator assembly operates the first valve assembly. A pressure signal actuation assembly has an actuation bellows attached to an actuation piston mounted on a flow control piston rod that passes through an isolation plate and is sheathed by an isolation bellows. The flow control piston rod terminates in a flow control piston that engages a second regulator assembly, which operates the second valve assembly based on pressure signals transmitted through the pressure signal inlet to the pressure signal actuation assembly.
International Patent App. Pub. No. WO87/02153 to Piesche is directed to a pressure regulator comprising a high-pressure chamber (2), and an atmospheric pressure chamber (3) having an opening (4) for controlled high-pressure (C), between which a diaphragm (5) is disposed having a sealing disc (6) resiliently movable in relation thereto, said diaphragm (5) selectively closing both an atmospheric pressure input port (8) and a through port (7) between high-pressure chamber (2) and atmospheric pressure chamber (3) in the sealing disc (6), and said sealing disc (6) being pressed towards the diaphragm (5) under the action of at least one spring (9). In order to permit a control of the high-pressure dependent on atmospheric pressure, for example of the boost pressure of a turbo charger for internal combustion engines, the pressure regulator has a bellow (11) responding to changes in the atmospheric pressure (A) for changing the bias of the spring (9) upon changing atmospheric pressure (A). The action of the bellow (11) on the spring bias is expediently adjustable.
The prior art described above teaches a variety of control valves, valve systems, and the like, including a refrigerant control device, a feed water control system for boiler furnaces, a leakproof cylinder, a pressure responsive valve mechanism, a temperature control system, a pressure ratio valve for aircraft air conditioning systems, a hydraulic regulator with hydraulic restoring and stabilizing device, control systems provided with means for remote control of transfer from automatic to manual operation, a differential pressure responsive bellows device, a flow control servo valve, an automatic pressure operated valve, a liquid damped vibration isolator, a fluid pressure responsive control apparatus, a pressure responsive device, a pressure responsive device with overpressure protection, a pressure balanced valve having yieldable seating, a fluid-operated valve, an ambient pressure compensated transmission throttle valve control, a flow control valve with plural diaphragm operator, a fuel emission control system, a pressure reducing regulator, a pressostat, a control valve device, a safety blow-out protection for fluid actuators, a fuel control, a temperature sensor, a combustion and feedwater controller for a flash boiler, an accurate high-flow clean regulator with input-pressure balancing, a multiaxis vibration isolation system, a valve for setting the dampening level of suspension struts, leakage bellows of hydraulic damper protected by oppositely wound coil springs, a control valve, a quick start HEUI system, a fuel pressure regulator with fluidic assist, a balanced fluid pressure regulator, a pressure controlled suspension damper, control valves for a variable displacement compressor, a direct-acting pressure regulator, a control valve and diaphragm for use in the control valve, a high flow high control valve and assembly, variable pressure regulated flow controllers, and a pressure regulator, but does not teach a high pressure actuator regulating valve having a regulating orifice operative between the exterior of a bellows and the space surrounding the working surface of a piston, a U-shaped insert for support of the convolution loop of a rolling diaphragm installed in conjunction with the piston, or a balancing diaphragm assembly cooperating with the actuator assembly to offset the pressure on the inlet side of the valve when closed and so allow a spring biasing assembly of the valve to counteract only the bellows set-point pressure. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.